Black Bluebells
by Witches4ever
Summary: Sirius Black was bored. Then a new girl surrounded by mystery turns up. When he starts finding out her secrets, he gets more than he bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything that J.K created…*sighs wistfully***

Sirius Black was bored. There was no other way to describe it; he was completely and utterly bored.

Prongs was off pursing his undying love for Lily, and probably getting beaten up for it, Moony was in the Library, finishing his homework, and Wormtail, well he was probably in the kitchens, stuffing his face.

He sighed and turned away from the window he had been staring out of for the past forever, it just wasn't right, someone as attractive as he was should never be this bored, it was unheard of.

He looked at the time, his best option was to go to bed, and be bored there.

He dragged his feet as he slowly made his way over to the dormitory stairs, making his way up them with a final grumble.

'Something interesting had better happen soon.'

***

Nothing interesting had happened.

Sirius tapped his wand absentmindedly against the desk as Flitwick rambled on about the Patronus charm. He was bored. Again.

This was getting ridiculous.

His brooding over how much more uninteresting his life could become was interrupted by a loud bang as someone opened the door. Flitwick and looked round to find the source of this disturbance, as did the rest of the class, and they saw something interesting.

Finally.

Standing at the door was a sullen looking blond, with dark grey eyes that clearly said 'Do not mess.'

Obviously Flitwick had not seen this.

'Welcome' he squeaked enthusiastically, 'you must be Blue-'

'Yeah, I am' she cut him off moodily.

'Well then,' He turned to the rest of the class, who were busy staring at the newbie, 'this is the newest student at Hogwarts,' there was whispering at this, 'and your new classmate Miss Blue-'

'Just Blue, nothing else,' the girl cut him off hastily, 'please.'

'Miss Matlock I assure you there is nothing wrong with being called Blue-'

'Well I don't like it,' she said coldly, 'so I don't want it to be said.'

'Miss Blue-'

'DON'T!' a breeze swept through the class and the blond paled, her hands clenched into trembling fists, 'just don't.'

'Miss Blue-'

SHUT UP!' a more violent wind threw papers around the room, unnerving the stubbed class.

'MISS BLUE-'

Quick as lightning the newbie whipped out her wand, 'STUPEFY!'

The silence that ensued was punctuated by a thump as Professor Flitwick fell off his pile of books.

'You just stunned a Hogwarts teacher.' Lily whispered, staring bug eyed at the shaking girl.

'Well done Ginger.' She snapped, 'as much as I am enjoying this chat, I have to go.'

Blue turned to leave but the door slammed is her face.

'Don't. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again. Ever.' James stood up slowly, shaking with rage.

Blue wrestled with the door for a moment, and another, fierce wind flew around the room

'Let. Me. Go.' She hissed, 'You don't know what you are doing.'

'Oh, I think I do.' James spat, 'Apologise. Now.'

'Potter don't even think about it.' Lily snarled.

James snapped back at her in some rude manner, and the two started their own argument, ignoring the newbie until she blasted the door open and ran from the room.

'Now look what you've done' James shouted, 'she's gone.'

'Well done.' Lily hissed, 'this is what you get for being an overprotective prat with no common sense!'

'I'm not a prat!'

Sirius smiled. Things were going to be a lot less boring with this 'Blue' around.

***

'I can't believe her!' James fumed, pacing back and forth in the common room, with Sirius watching him lazily, 'I mean, stunning Flitwick is one thing, but then she went and insulted Lily! That little-'

'Mindless, rude, stupid, intolerable, idiotic bitch.' Sirius drawled, 'Prongs, whether you believe it, we have been listening to you for the past forever, it's about time we actually did something about it.'

James stopped pacing and stared at Sirius with a big grin on his face.

'What?' Peter looked between them, confusion written on his face, 'Do what?'

'How about we put this 'Blue' girl through the whole marauder prank experience?' Sirius grinned back at James.

'Guys,' Remus looked up from the homework he was doing, 'guys, she's new to this school, it's not fair.'

'Put that away Moony,' James ignored what he said, 'we're going to need all the brain power we can get for this.'

Sirius grinned at the idea that, for a while at least, there would be no-one bored at Hogwarts.

**R&R please, 'tis much appreaciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter...*Sighs wistfully*...**

The boys had made their plans. They had set out the first day, deciding to go easy on her, for the moment, James had made it clear, if she said anything else rude to 'his Lily Flower' then there would be all hell to pay.

First stop: Breakfast.

***

The boys looked eagerly down the table as Professor Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on Blues' head, her sorting had been delayed as no-one had been able to locate the mysterious girl after she stormed out of the classroom, they knew that, after her display yesterday, she was going to be a Slytherin, so obviously they were surprised when the Sorting Hat bellowed,

'GRYFFINDOR'

There was a moments silence, for everyone had heard about the charms incident, and Flitwick looked like his face was set in stone, but then the claps started as Blue slouched into her seat seemingly missing the jet of light that hit her goblet and the grins that the Marauders sent everyone on the table who saw.

The whole table held their breath as the newbie reached towards her goblet, when, just like in the classroom, she whipped her wand out quick as lightning and the cups switched, and the unfortunate person who it was switched with drank it, and got a face full of pumpkin juice.

'JAMES POTTER' Lily shrieked, 'HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP YOUR IDIOTIC PRANKS!!'

James gulped and looked at Blue, who just smirked and turned back to her plate of food, and then he looked back at the fuming redhead, made some feeble excuse, and then bolted out of the hall, leaving everyone to stare at the first person to ever have hoodwinked James Potter and the Marauders.

***

They had charms next, and Professor Flitwick seemed determined to find a fault with Blue but much to his obvious frustration the new girl was a brilliant student, completing everything to the highest standard. Even though she was already in a month's detention for assaulting him, he was out to get her because he obviously thought that it wasn't a big enough punishment for what she did. The boys watched and waited for the end of class, and when the bell left, they waited and tried not to laugh as she realised that they had placed a permanent sticking charm on her and she was stuck to the chair. She glared at them and they quickly exited the room, and as soon as they left they burst out laughing, well James, Sirius and Peter did, whilst Remus looked on disdainfully, shaking his head, looking appalled.

'What?' James asked looking at him.

'Do you realise how immature and horrible you are being about this?' James snorted and Sirius laughed harder, 'She's new! She doesn't deserve this, what has she done to make you do this?'

'She insulted Evans!' James said, 'she called her a ginger!'

'You might get a kick out of being mean, but I don't.' Remus said, 'I will no longer take any part in this bullying.'

Just as he finished his rant, the door opened and Blue walked out, with no rips on her skirt or any parts of a chair stuck to her, she twirled her wand as she walked passed and winked at the three boys who were leaning against the wall, no longer laughing, but staring at her, looking rather like goldfish.

'Well, now that's sorted,' Remus said simply, 'I think we have other lessons to get to.'

The boys grinned at each other, they had potions next, and they made to move away from the wall but they stayed put.

'Moony...' Peter said.

'That evil cow!' James hissed.

'What?'

'She's stuck us to the wall.' Sirius groaned, 'How did she do that?'

'When she waved her wand as she walked past,' Remus tried to contain his laughter, 'maybe you should give her a break, she might come up with something else.'

'Not a chance,' James hissed, 'We can't let her win!'

'Oh sweet Merlin.' Remus groaned.

'Stop your moaning,' Sirius snapped, 'help us get off this bloody wall.'

Remus sighed in resignation and walked up to the three boys and helped them, and after ripping their school robes they raced off to potions.

***

'Ah, I should have expected for you four to be late,' Slughorn laughed as the boys trooped into the room, all wearing slightly disgruntled expressions, 'well, seeing as it is essential that this potion is finished by the end of the lesson, you will stay behind until you have finished.'

The boys all groaned, whilst Blue tried to contain her laughter at their ripped robes, and the way they all glared at her, with the exception of Remus who had no facial expression at all.

Later on in the lesson, the Marauders set about their plans to ruin the newbie's lesson, ignoring Remus when he said it would just backfire on them again.

Whilst Peter distracted Slughorn, and Sirius looked like he was doing the work, James sent a spell to explode her potion.

When it got there instead of having the desired effect, it merely bounded off the cauldron and went and hit one right near where Peter was distracting the Professor, and causing a commotion.

'WHO DID THAT???' He roared, and turned to the three stunned boys and sighted James' wand, which was out and pointing dumbly at the just exploded cauldron, 'YOU, that will be two nights detention, starting tonight, my office, 7 o'clock sharp.'

'But Professor-'

'We all know it was you Mr Potter, so why deny it.' He said sternly, 'get back to work, all of you.' He addressed the rest of the class.

'I told you.' Remus said as they got back to work, 'if you had listened to me, you would have heard me say that she put a shield charm on her cauldron as soon as you walked into the room.'

'Shut up Moony.' James muttered.

***

Finally James gave in to Remus and promised that for the rest of the day he would not make an idiot out of himself by pranking Blue and dealing with the guaranteed backfires that would inevitably come about, well, that was what Remus said. After his detention with Slughorn, however, he was starting to regret his decision,

'I just don't understand! How did she know that we were doing all those things?' James started pacing in their dorm.

'Just leave it,' Remus said irritably, then adding quickly after the look James sent him, 'she has a knack for guessing things I suppose, but just because she avoided embarrassing herself doesn't mean you have to keep trying to stop her avoiding it, can't you just let this go?'

'No, because then she'll be winning.' James growled.

'Prongs, you're heading for obsession with this whole thing,' Sirius drawled, 'even I can see that, just give it a rest for a few days, then strike when she isn't expecting it, then you'll finally have revenge.'

'Good idea Pad foot,' James grinned, 'for an idiot like you that's, well, amazing.'

'Hey!'

'It's true.'

**The second chapter is up! YAY! We shall see how they attempt to get her back next time...**

**One last thing...**

**REVEIW!**

**Twill make us very happy won't it precious... yes very happy indeed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to JK...*mutinous muttering*...**

Everyone may have pretended otherwise but they were all fascinated by the new girl, Blue Bellamont, none more than her house-mates, the Gryffindors. She never socialised with anyone, always keeping herself to herself, and the thing that confused everyone the most was that she hadn't slept in the dorms once, even though she had a bed to sleep in, and she had only appeared in the common room once or twice, when the prefects were giving tours of the castle.

Of course that was quite helpful, because Lily and Blue did not get on. After the new girl's arrival Lily had found that she was the only person she loathed with near equal hatred to Black and Potter. The only thing Blue would offer when anyone tried to make conversation were stony looks and blunt remarks.

The Marauder's surprised everyone by not attempting to prank her, but when no-one was around James would moan and groan about how they needed to get revenge on her for how she had treated Lily, these rants always ended in the other three yelling at him to shut up. The only satisfaction that James got was the plotting about what they were going to do when they decided it was the right time. They had thought it through, well James, Sirius and Peter had, but Remus still refused to even join discussions about any pranks, saying that it was completely unfair on her, and in return he got ignored. The day when the Marauders decided it was time to take action took far too come about for James, but, thanks to a certain Horace Slughorn and his new potions partners' scheme.

***

It was potions, and Slughorn had an announcement to make.

'I have noticed that you tend to work in the same pairings so I have designed a new partner scheme – I have paired you all with people you will never have worked with before, so you can get to know each other, and before anyone asks you cannot swap partners once you have been put together.' He sent a stern look at the four boys at the back who grinned at each other.

The list began, Frank Longbottom was put with 'Shy Alice', Remus was put with Snape, Peter was put with another Slytherin and that was the pattern, people put with others who, as Slughorn promised, they had never worked with before.

'Mr Potter and Miss Evans.'

'YES!!!'

'NOOOOO!!!!' Lily cried across the class, glaring at the now beaming James. 'Professor, you can't do this!'

'I'm afraid I have Miss Evans, you are partnered with Mr Potter, if you have any problems you can discuss that with me in detention.'

'I didn't mean-'Lily went bright red, and muttered her apology before slowly gathering her stuff and dragging her feet across the classroom and sat down next to James with a sullen expression on her face.

'And finally, Mr Black, you are partnered with Miss Bellamont.'

Sirius looked at shocked at the pairing, in fact almost everyone did, no-one had really thought about being paired with Blue, she wasn't really thought of as a student, more like a shadow in the background, always there, but never thought of.

Blue, however, didn't show any emotion about her new partner as her slumped into the seat next to her, and just got on with the work when Slughorn set it.

'You don't talk much.' Sirius said after a few minutes silence.

'How observant of you.' She said bluntly, not looking up from the potion.

'Why did you leave your old school?' He pressed for more information.

'I didn't leave.' She said, chopping up an ingredient for their work, 'I was chucked out.'

'You were chucked out? What did you do?'

'Not much.' She shrugged

'Not much?' Sirius scoffed, goading her into giving out more information.

She shrugged again, 'Blew up part of the school, then stunned half the staff when they pissed me off.'

Sirius let out a slow whistle, 'Like you did with Flitwick.'

'Something like that.' She said, stirring the potion.

'Why did you stun him?'

'He pissed me off.' She said, with a bit more caution, 'that's all.'

'What's your real name?'

'Blue Bellamont.'

'I said your real name.'

'And I said Blue Bellamont.' She said coldly.

'Aw, come on; tell me your real name!'

'Don't.' She said, her body growing rigid.

'Why not?'

'Just don't.' She said.

They lapsed into silence, after a few minutes of working, Sirius tried again to break through her cold exterior.

'Seriously, what can be so bad about a name?' he tried, noticing her stiffen, and that mysterious breeze from last time ran round the room, 'why don't you tell anyone about it?'

'Don't go there.' She repeated.

'Why not, what is your name, tell me.' The breeze ran round the room again, and Blue attacked the bean she had been chopping with excessive savagery, 'Go on, you know you want to.'

'I know I don't,' She retorted, 'so shut up.'

'How rude.'

'Shut up.'

'Why?'

'Just shut up!' she shouted, attracting the attention of the whole class.

'Tell me your name then!'

'I've already said it!'

'Then what is it?!' he pressed, ignoring the danger signs as another, more violent wind swept around the room.

'Blue Bellam-'

'No! Your real name! Your real first name!'

'Blue!'

'No it's not, otherwise you wouldn't have stunned Flitwick would you? Tell the truth!'

In response to his last words, Blue gathered her stuff and made to storm out of the room, but he tried to stop her by grabbing on to her arm.

'Tell me your name!' he demanded, and she blasted him into the wall, knocking over their potion onto him, then she ran out of the room.

Everyone sat in shock, and then chaos started and Slughorn was trying to calm everyone down, shouting after Blue, trying to clean up the mess she'd left and stop Sirius from trying to run after her, and he was failing miserably.

'Mr Longbottom, don't add that, Mr Longbottom! Mr Black, no running out of my class, yes I know Miss Bellamont did but that doesn't mean you can! Miss Evans don't point your wand at Mr Potter instead help me sort this out, I don't care if he's an arrogant prat, CAN EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN, THERE IS STILL ANOTHER 10 MINUTES OF THIS CLASS LEFT, AND IF NO-ONE FINISHES THEIR POTION with the exception of you Mr Black, seeing as yours is non-existent, THEN THEY WILL RE-DO IT IN DETENTION WITH ME TONIGHT! Now get to work!'

That set the class going and Sirius, having nothing else to do, was forced to clean up the mess that Blue had left behind.

***

Later that evening, after checking the map and seeing that she was nowhere to be found, Sirius demanded that they put their plans into action, and James agreed with him, Remus looked on them with disdain, but Peter agreed with the other two that it was the right time, he agreed that they had been too quiet, and a good prank would boost their reputation back up.

'What I don't understand is how she managed to blast you into the wall.' Remus said, surprising them by slamming the book shut and joining their conversation, 'It doesn't make sense.'

'She just blasted me into a wall,' Sirius shrugged, 'that's all.'

'Her wand was on the table.' Remus said, 'She was using incredibly powerful wandless magic, something that you aren't really taught at school.'

'Well maybe they teach non-verbal magic at the school she went to before.' Peter reasoned, shrugging.

'Don't be stupid.' Remus said, 'she was chucked out of there last year and they don't teach it until the final years at any school, not in the fifth year.'

'Well sorry for trying to help.' Peter said, pulling a face and turning back to the map, 'How can she not show on here.'

'Dunno,' James said, 'We need to set everything up for tomorrow, so stop bickering and help me and Padfoot set it all up, we need all of us to make this work, and that includes you Moony, whether you like it or not.'

'I have already said that I will no longer participate in any pranking of any newbie.' Remus said stiffly, going back to his book.

'You know you want to.' Sirius teased, 'And I think she's been here long enough to be removed from her status of Newbie and be placed in the regular spot, so technically there is nothing wrong with you joining in.'

'Padfoot's right,' James said, grinning, and Remus sighed.

'I will not punish her for some insignificant little thing, instead of focusing on something as immature as a prank you should be focusing on the fact that she is very accomplished at wandless magic-'

'She blasted me into a wall!' Sirius cried indignantly, 'That is not insignificant Moony! That's physical assault, that's-'

'SHUT UP!!!!' Remus shouted, leaving Sirius speechless, 'you are being immature, you are acting on the smallest excuse to bully an innocent person so you can boost your so called 'reputation' and make yourself look good, it's wrong okay? WRONG!!'

He gathered up his stuff and stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of them sitting in shocked silence, staring after him with confused expressions on their faces.

'I'll go after him.' Sirius said, 'We should have realised that the full moon was drawing nearer.'

'Yeah.' James sighed, 'we'll lay out the final plans.'

***

Sirius headed towards the Hospital Wing, the most likely place that Moony would head for, getting towards the full moon he occasionally went there for potions that would ease the build up to his transformation, but just as he rounded the corner he saw someone that he didn't expect.

Blue was thanking Madame Pomphrey, holding a medicine bottle in her hands.

'That should help you dear, but I'm afraid tomorrow you'll have to sit out of classes, you won't be up for it.'

'I know.' Blue said, 'Thank you anyway.'

She walked round the corner, passing Sirius but not noticing him. Out of curiosity, he abandoned his quest to find Remus and started a new one, following Blue and attempting to find out what the hell was going on with her.

He was surprised when she went to the seventh floor and entered the Room of Requirement, he had thought that the Marauders were one of the only people to know about the Room, but it seemed that it had only taken Blue a few months to discover it, or less, where as they had discovered it in their second year.

He went up to the door, and hesitantly, he pushed it open to reveal a medium sized and cosy room. He looked around to see her curled up on a sofa, staring at the fire, the empty medicine cup on the coffee table beside her.

Thinking quickly, he shifted into his animagus form and trotted up to her, licking her hand when she didn't pay any attention to him.

She jumped, then cautiously stretched her hand out to stroke him, 'Hello there,' she smiled, 'how did you get in here then?'

He barked in response and wagged his tail, making her laugh.

'This room responds to your need, and I said I wanted to be alone,' she mused, looking back at the fire, her hand still stroking, 'well, I asked for comfort, but that is never going to happen in this god forsaken place.'

He whined and tilted his head, it was unusual, he had had the impression that she was cold and emotionless, yet she was completely different to what he had expected.

'Clever dog aren't you?' she laughed, 'no-one likes me, can't blame them though, I've been acting like a cold hearted bitch since I got here.' She snorted, 'but I've learnt that letting people get close gets me hurt, and,' she winced slightly, 'hurts them as well.'

Sirius tried not to look shocked at the way she was behaving, it was completely unlike her, well, completely unlike the character she had admitted she had changed her into, something was wrong with her, but she had put up a guard that she wasn't letting down, not even for the sweet, innocent adorable dog that he was.

'Anyway,' she said yawning, 'I'm getting pretty tired, Madame Pomphrey said that the potion would shorten my 'relapse' by making me sleep, so I'll say goodnight now before I doze off.

She curled up into a ball, her eyelids drooping, and in a few seconds she had fallen into a deep sleep, her hand still resting on his head. After a while, Sirius pulled out from her grasp, and trotted out of the room, shifting back and walking back to the common room in deep thought, burning with curiosity.

**Thankies to all those charming people who have reviewed, *gives imaginary cookie* :D**

**To all of you...PWEASE REVIEW, or I'll hex you! *evil laughter* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, it's JK's world, but she lets us play in it.**

The next day the three pranksters were disappointed to discover that Blue was nowhere to be found, she wasn't in the hall, and she wasn't in any classes, where ever they looked she wasn't there, instead all they got were smug smiles from Remus, which only seemed to infuriate James even more.

'Why can't she bloody be nice enough to come to classes!' he fumed, and Sirius laughed.

'Yes, why can't she be nice enough to come to class and let us humiliate her?' he said sarcastically.

'What is with you Padfoot?' James said, looking at him weirdly, 'ever since you came back from trying to find Moony you've been in a really weird mood.'

'I just think we should check the facts before we do anything.' He said, standing up, and walking away, leaving James and Peter in stunned silence.

Sirius headed to the Room of Requirement, knowing that Blue would be there.

He shifted into his dog appearance as soon as he got the door open, and walked over to Blue's stirring form, it seemed she hadn't woken up from falling asleep on the sofa the day before.

'Hello you,' she smiled weakly, and as he drew closer, put out her hand to stroke him, 'back again?'

He barked in response, and let out a doggy purr as she stroked him.

She continued stroking him in silence, her eyes glazed over as if she was half asleep, but she persisted on staying awake, petting the black dog who sat beside her.

Suddenly she sat up, making him jump, whimpering slightly as she drew her wand to maintain the appearance of innocence.

'I'm not going to harm you, silly dog.' She laughed, 'even if I wanted to I couldn't.'

He tilted his head and whined, making her laugh again, as she pointed her wand at a feather, muttering a quick incantation, whilst making a wand movement, her face fell when the feather only made the slightest tremor, sighing she fell back into the chair, seemingly exhausted.

'Pomphrey was right, as per usual.' She sighed again, then saw the dog watching her, an expression that could only be described as confused on its face, 'I haven't much magic left today, after that idiot bugged me yesterday. God, how I wish he would leave me alone, it's always the boys isn't it, the girls understand when you have a secret to keep, but the boys won't leave you until you've showed them your soul.'

Again, Sirius was taken aback at how open she was when she wasn't aware that anyone she knew was listening, it seemed that she was a deeper mystery than he had first suspected.

'I can't believe that he didn't let it go!' she hissed, 'I told him not to, now I'm stuck in this dump until my magic comes back, just my luck isn't it? I mean, the old school was a dump, but at least people didn't go nosing into my life as soon as I met them and make me lose it so I'm magically useless for the next day or two!'

Whatever Sirius had expected her secret was, it wasn't that, and for once in his life he was actually reconsidering a prank, if she was actually like that, with problems with her magic, it just wasn't fair.

Or was it?

She was acting unnecessarily like a cold hearted bitch, even she admitted it, she didn't need to, she seemed to have a perfectly likeable personality underneath the facade she had put up. If she had opened up maybe she wouldn't be disliked as much as she was at the moment.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Blue suddenly stopped stroking him, and he looked up to see that her rant had obviously exhausted her, and she was fast asleep, it seemed low magic meant low energy, and taking one last look at the mysterious girl, he crept from the room.

***

'Mr Padfoot, am I right in thinking that you are doing the impossible, and actually in deep thought about something?' James said, breaking through Sirius' thoughts as he stared at his empty plate, 'And that you are choosing to think rather than eat?'

'Mr Prongs I think you are right.' Peter said.

'Mr Wormtail, I do agree with you, but we shall never be sure until Mr Padfoot gives us his answer.' James said.

'Mr Prongs, Mr Wormtail,' Mr Padfoot said, 'you are indeed right that I am thinking.'

'Did I just hear that right?' Remus said, sliding into the seat opposite them, 'Mr Padfoot is thinking rather than eating?'

'Mr Moony! How nice of you to join us in this delightful conversation!' Mr Prongs beamed.

'Actually, I'm just on my way to the library, but I just thought I would see if you are still going through with that stupid prank.' He said.

'Yep!' James said brightly.

'I dunno.' Sirius muttered, causing everyone to look at him.

'W-w-what?'James spluttered, and the other two looked on in shock.

'I dunno.' he repeated, 'it's just that-' he was cut off as James jumped on him, shaking his shoulders furiously.

'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PADFOOT!' he yelled desperately, the in a calmer tone, 'What are you saying?'

'It just, I think I agree Moony,' Sirius mumbled, and James looked shocked.

'What-no prank?! What is wrong with you?' he turned to Remus, 'Have you brainwashed him?'

'No,' Remus said with a small smile on his face, 'I think what is happening here is that Padfoot is finally growing up after all these years.'

'Hey!' Sirius said, 'I'm not! I'm just stating that I don't want to be a part of it anymore.'

'Why?' Peter piped up, 'She blasted you into a wall for gods sake!'

'I know that!' he said, 'it's just, it, well, doesn't seem right.'

'What?' James spluttered in disbelief, 'what?'

'I'm not pranking her.' Sirius said firmly, earning a slap on the back from Remus.

'Why not?' James insisted.

'It's not right.' Even Sirius was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth, it was like some form of Remus had taken over his mouth and maturity.

'Finally.' Remus said, 'One of you has finally grown up.'

'I haven't' Sirius said, grinning lazily, 'just not this one person, it isn't fair.'

'Why?' James snorted, his eyes flashing, 'because if you do then she'll never shag you?'

The Sirius before would have shrugged and laughed with his friends, but, even though they didn't know everything that he did, he snapped.

'No, it's not about getting a shag!' he said angrily, standing up, 'It's about what's fair and what's right.'

'Of course it is.' James said coolly, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

'What is wrong with you?' Sirius shouted, 'You're supposed to be my mate!'

'I am, with the real Sirius,' James shouted back, standing up, 'But you obviously aren't him because he wouldn't abandon a prank for no reason!'

'I am me!' Sirius hissed, not caring about all of the stares they were attracting as people gaped at the argument between the two Marauders, 'I just happen to have a lot more sense than you!'

Before James could say anything back, Sirius stood up and stormed out of the hall, shoving some innocent first years out of the way, and scaring them silly.

James stared after him, then turned back to the other two Marauders, who were staring after Padfoot in a similar fashion.

'What is wrong with him! He's been acting funny all day, disappearing off then coming back and pulling out of the prank!'

'Maybe he has a thing for the new girl?' Peter ventured timidly.

'Fat chance, if he did then he would've hit on her in potions instead of getting blasted into a wall.' James scoffed and Peter looked down, blushing.

'Maybe she's got secrets' Remus said slowly, 'and Padfoot has found something?'

'He would have told us.' James said shortly, 'He would've said instead of getting all moody!'

The other two had the sense not to argue, when it came to trust and friendship James could not be argued with, in his mind there was never the possibility that any of his friends would betray him.

***

Sirius headed to the Room of Requirement, burning with anger and curiosity. The agreement with James had infuriated him, and he cursed himself for not telling James a bit more so maybe he would've understood why he didn't want to prank her, not if it could potentially cause her to go like that.

He stopped, hitting his head, why was he thinking like this? It was unnatural, he never put so much thought into things. Except when he was at 'home' and thinking about running away....

He cursed himself again, he made a point of not thinking about those things, maybe that was why he thought it was unfair, because he knew what it was like to have problems and have nobody help, maybe he wanted to ease things off for her, so she could eventually settle in and be accepted.

Yes, that was why he was like he was.

No other reason.

Except slight curiosity.

But he wasn't going to hurt her.

He was just going to investigate, and poke around, and, maybe, if she needed it, he might help her.

Only if she wanted it, if she didn't, he would leave her and her secrets alone.

Of course he would.

**Sooo, Sirius is finding out more than he first thought was possible, James is moody, Peter's...well Peter and Remus is closer than he thinks to what's going on.**

**Review! Pwetty Pwease, I'll be very happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine. JK's **

The next day the argument had passed, and the Marauders were back to normal, the full moon the previous night had caused them to unite again, but there still was some friction between James and Sirius.

Whilst Remus was in the hospital wing, James and Peter had to give up their hope of pulling a prank on Blue, who had returned to lessons, because Sirius was still refusing point blank to even think about doing a prank.

'Why not?' James asked him again, 'She's sitting there; it'll be easy, listen...'

'No.' Sirius repeated.

'Why not?'

'Because.'

'What kind of an answer is that?' James said and Sirius sighed, 'Padfoot, you're acting like an idiot!'

'I'm not!'

'You are!'

'I'm not!'

'Yes you are!'

'No I'm not!'

'Are!'

'Not!'

'Are!'

'Not!'

'Mr Black, Mr Potter, would you like to share with the rest of the class what is taking your attention away from my lesson?' McGonagall stopped their childish argument and they turned to face the thin lipped teacher with innocent faces.

'I don't think that would be appropriate Minnie,' James tried to pull off an innocent, sweet smile, 'for it would distract them from your dreadfully important teachings and that is the last thing we want, isn't it Padfoot.'

'You've got it in one Prongs,' Sirius copied his facial expression, 'for it would burden our minds, so we do urge you to continue Minnie, for we are most eager to listen to your teachings.'

The class tried to muffle their laughter, and succeeded after one quick look at the professors' face, for her mouth had thinned to an almost invisible line.

'5 points from Gryffindor each for disrupting my class.' She said stiffly, before turning back to the rest of the class and continuing the lesson.

'You're still an idiot.' James muttered, nudging Sirius with his elbow, which resulted in a war of poking and jabbing, until McGonagall sent a stern look their way and threatened to take away quidditch privileges.

The friendly arguments continued throughout the day, until at dinner, James started getting irritated.

'Padfoot, why won't you tell us what's going on?' James snapped.

'Because.'

'What kind of answer is that? Why are you acting like this?'

'I don't know!' Sirius snapped, rubbing his forehead, 'I just need time to think.'

'You, thinking?' James faked shock, 'The world's coming to an end!'

'I'm leaving.' He snapped, and he left his half eaten dinner, and walked out of the hall, not even taking time to wink at his fan club, his complete and utter character change had only angered James more.

'What's wrong with him?' Lily said, taking James by surprise by speaking nicely to him.

'Dunno.' He said shortly, then, automatically, 'wanna go out with me?'

Lily glared at him before turning away, muttering about ignorant boys to her friends, who only rolled their eyes.

***

Sirius let his feet lead him towards the Black Lake, and he sat down on the shore, basking in the silence and using it to process his thoughts and calm himself down.

There was something up with Blue, that was obvious to anybody, he knew that she had something wrong with her magic, and it was linked to her getting angry at him, it had resulted in her having basically no magic at all. It was frustrating him beyond belief.

He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure further up the shoreline, but he came to his senses when the figure started skimming stones without much enthusiasm, the first splash making him jump.

'Scared of things that go bump in the night are we Black?' Blue said sarcastically.

'Course not.' He scoffed.

'Then why did you just jump a mile at a small splash?'

'You do know that there's a giant squid in there?' He said, changing the subject.

'What do you take me for?' she scoffed, 'An idiot?'

'So you do know?'

'Course I do.' She said, 'I'm not a complete dunce, nor am I the innocent, unknowing newbie you all seem to think I am.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes really.'

'Where are the kitchens then?' He asked, expecting her to flounder at this obstacle, yet he was really surprised when she answered without hesitation.

'Below the Great Hall, behind the painting of a bowl of fruit, you tickle the pear and it giggles, and becomes a door handle.' she said simply.

'How did you know that?' He said stupidly, 'It took us forever to work it out!'

She didn't answer, merely sat down on the bank, not to near him, but near enough so that the conversation could continue.

It was a few more minutes before either of them ventured anything else.

'Why are you here?' they both said at the same time.

'Why?' Sirius repeated.

'Why should I go first?' Blue crossed her arms, 'I asked you before you asked me.'

'You did not!'

'Yes I did!'

'Stop acting like an infant!'

'Look who's talking!' she said, 'you're the biggest child I ever saw!'

'Oh really?'

'Yes really.' She said, and the faintest breeze swept across the grounds.

'And why am I such a child?' he said, 'because I'm fair, wonderful, blessed with the face of perfection, and that I have captured your heart? Is that the answer, fair maiden?'

'No.' She said, sounding angry, but her lips twitched, 'Because you're an arrogant prat, and you seem to have no regard for the feelings of the girls you use for your own satisfaction, and even though you have total respect for your friends and people who you like, you bully and pick on people who you see as inferior, and if they're in a different house, say, oh, I don't know, Slytherin maybe?'

'What does that have to do with me being a child?' he said, not letting her insults get to him, well, trying to at least.

'Because only a child has any difficulty in understanding that all people are equals and that they should be treated that way, only a child would resort to idiotic pranks so that they can humiliate people and effectively ruin their school days because everyone laughed at them!' She hissed.

'If you had been paying any attention to life in this school, then you would have noticed that the Slytherins hate us as much as we hate them!' Sirius spat back.

'And you fuel each other's hatred, so it will never burn out, so why can't Gryffindors be the ones to make the change! You're supposed to be brave for god's sake!' She was getting angry, he could tell, the breeze was getting more violent, the water rippling as the wind carved its way across it.

'Well, to conclude this argument, I am here because I had an argument with my dearest friend James Potter about a prank he wanted to do, the victim was you, and I was in arguing against it, so my dear, make what you want from that.' He stood up, and left, leaving a fuming, and rather confused girl behind.

***

Sirius headed for the Room of Requirement, knowing that that was the most likely she would go.

He entered quickly, not knowing how much time he had before she arrived, then shifted into the dog form that Blue was familiar with, he was taking a big risk, spilling the Marauders deepest secret, but he wanted answers and he wanted them as soon as he could.

She entered quietly, and he let out a small whine, making her jump, and she looked around wildly, before spotting the dog and calming down rapidly.

She turned to close the door, and he shifted back, and when she turned round again he was lying lazily on the sofa, raising a hand in greeting.

'You.' She hissed, turning to leave, only to discover that the door had disappeared, crying out in rage, as she slammed her fist into the blank wall.

'Now now,' he drawled, 'anger won't solve anything will it?'

'Shut it.' She snarled, and a wind flew around the room, blowing over a cupboard before Blue shook her head, regaining composure as she glared at the grinning boy.

'What?' He said innocently and she growled menacingly.

'What are you doing here?' she said, 'How – how- why?'

'If you hadn't already figured, I am the dog that has been visiting you in this wonderful Room whilst you were 'ill'' He drawled, and she turned as white as snow, before backing away from him slowly.

'You – you know, about me?' She whispered, confusing him with her response.

'Well not everything.' He said quickly, 'but I know quite a bit, why is that so bad?'

'Why are you here?'

'I want to know the whole truth.' He said, 'not just some warped or fragmented version of it, I want to know.' He said firmly.

'Why should I tell you?' She snapped, 'for all I know, you might go off and tell your little friends everything so you can all make my life hell.'

'I haven't told them so far have I?' He snapped back, and when she had no comeback he continued, 'Tell me and I promise that I won't tell anyone else.'

'I'll only tell you if you promise that you won't participate in any pranks with your friends or by yourself.' She said.

'I'll only do that if you tell me your first name.' He shot back.

'No.' She said firmly.

'What is so bad about telling me your first name?' He pressed her and she shook her head.

'If I tell you my first name, I won't tell you anything until you've not pulled any pranks for a week.' She said, crossing her arms and looking him square in the eye.

'That's not fair.' He whined, 'why can't you tell me now?'

'I can, but I won't tell you my name.' She said simply, 'otherwise I'll tell you my name, and if you keep to my side of the bargain, I'll keep to yours.'

'It's still not fair.' He repeated, 'a whole week, you're getting the easier side of the deal.'

'Oh really,' she said, 'I have to spill all my secrets to one of the biggest idiots in the school, taking the risk that he might tell everyone else and then I'll be pushed to the limit before probably having to leave _again_ and go back home so my parents can ignore my to the point of insanity.'

'What?'

'I could tell you now, or tell you my name and you wait a week.' She said firmly, 'not both make your choice.'

'I'll have your name then please.' He said, and she sighed in irritation, and sat down on an armchair opposite the sofa that he was lounging on.

'My name is...' she trailed off and looked down awkwardly.

'I haven't got all day you know.' He drawled, 'It's only a name for god's sake!'

'A name that also participated in the reason I left my last school.' She said grimly, 'So I'm taking a big risk okay?'

'Sorry.' He said quietly, 'but it might be easier if you get it over and done with quickly.'

'You aren't letting go are you?' she said wryly and he grinned in response, 'My name is one of the things I hate about me.'

'I'm waiting.'

'It's...' she took a deep breath, '.'

'What?' he said, and she turned a deep red.

'Bluebell Marigold Violet Bellamont.' She said quietly, 'My parents like flowers.'

Sirius however hadn't been paying attention to the last bit, because he was doubled up with laughter on the floor.

'That was what you made all the fuss about?' He gasped, 'Bluebell?'

'You'd be touchy about it as well if it was one of the reasons people used to bully you and make you leave the school wouldn't you?' she snapped.

'You were bullied?' He said, sobering.

'Well of course I was,' she said, rolling her eyes, 'with a name like that and everyone knowing basically everything about me it was obvious it was going to happen.'

'Not everybody is like that.' Sirius said, thinking of how they treated Moony.

'Yes, you all treat 'Moony' with respect,' she said, seemingly reading his mind, 'but what about the Slytherins? You don't treat them or any of their secrets with respect at all do you?' She snapped. Sirius, however, wasn't paying attention to the latter part, he was too busy with the shock that he felt once she had revealed that she knew Moony's secret.

'You-you know, about Moony?' he spluttered.

'Of course I do.' She rolled her eyes, 'It's obvious to anyone that isn't used to the nicknames, especially now I know that you're all illegal animagi, it all makes sense now.'

'Yeah, well I had to show you didn't I?' he said casually, regaining his composure, 'otherwise you wouldn't have know that you were spilling your secrets to an actual person instead of the dog I appeared to be would you?'

She only growled in response.

'One week, then at this time, this day, next week, I'll be waiting for you.' He said.

'Only if you swear to stick to your side of the deal.' She said, holding out her hand.

'I swear.' He said, and shook her hand, and she smiled grimly.

'See you next week then.'

**DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Another chapter up.**

**R&R please, even if it's to say something mean, we like stuff to help improve the story!!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to JK I'm sad to say...**

It was only 8:00 in the morning and Sirius was just realising how hard it was going to be to keep to his side of the deal, because he had woken up to find James bubbling with excitement about a new prank idea that he had dreamt up with, literally.

Sirius had started to listen eagerly, ignoring the weirdness of the fact that James was so engrossed in pranking people that he actually dreamt about it, but then he remembered the deal he had and quickly pulled himself out of the pranking state he was in and left a very confused James for the promise of breakfast.

He sat down glumly, feeling guilty about leaving a very excited James and probably deflating his happiness for the rest of the day, and his unusual mood didn't go unnoticed by the another Marauder.

'Hey Padfoot,' Remus said, slightly concerned about Sirius's unresponsive grunt, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He muttered, and as if on cue, Blue slid into her seat a bit further up the table, a small smile on her face as Sirius shot her a glare, before she helped herself to some food.

'Blue?' Remus said curiously, 'What on earth Padfoot?'

'I could ask you the same question,' James said, sitting down next to the glowering boy, 'why did you leave me in the middle of planning our master prank.'

'I'm not in the mood for pranking.' Sirius said sulkily, and anyone who was looking at Blue at that precise moment, they would have seen her choke back a laugh, and just settle for a smug smile as Sirius sent yet another death glare in her direction.

'Not in the mood for pranking!' James spluttered, 'Padfoot, what is up with you?'

Remus, however, had noticed the death glare that had been sent at the blonde, and had a very thoughtful expression on his face.

'You know,' he said, 'Blue seems in a very good mood for her, in fact,' he continued as he noticed his friend's reaction, 'she almost seems smug about something.'

'Does she really?' Sirius growled, and then looked up at said smug girl, 'Oh I bet she does.'

Then he stood up without saying good-bye and stormed out of the hall, the dark, glowering expression never leaving his face.

***

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Sirius slammed his fist into the wall, and then cursed as he felt the pain shudder up his arm.

'Regretting your decision?' He looked up to see Blue smiling at him, an infuriating smug smile that made him to chuck himself off a cliff.

'Because I can end the deal if you want.' She continued, looking on at him, the smile being the only feature of her face showing any emotion, her eyes were cold and guarded, protected by a wall of steel that could only take a lifetime building.

'Hello? This is Sirius Black here!' he said, a casual grin swimming on to his face, 'I don't back down from a deal, especially when I actually get something out of it!'

Her smile wavered but didn't disappear, and she merely shrugged before saying, 'Just to let you know, your dearest friend is in an absolutely foul mood, and is on the war path.'

Then she put up the mask on her face, the mask that hid her true self from the rest of the world, as the rest of the student body started to filter into the halls, and sauntered away before anyone could think they were talking to each other.

And uncover her secret, Sirius thought sourly, watching her retreating back before turning his attention to his throbbing hand.

'PADFOOT!!!' He looked up sharply to see a fuming James storming towards him, 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?'

He gulped.

'Ummm,' he stammered, for once feeling awkward under all the stares that they were attracting, 'Prongs, can we go somewhere less...open?'

'Sure,' he said, 'how about, oh, I don't know, maybe tonight in front of the whole school instead of eating?'

'Now's good.' Sirius said, thinking of how he could blow Blue's cover and the chance to find out any answers.

And he wouldn't get any food.

He had no choice.

'In here, now.' He said, and pulled James in to an empty classroom, and then turned to face the annoyed boy behind him, 'Shoot.'

James stood still for a moment, as if contemplating where to start.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?' He roared, and Sirius stepped back, hastily coming up with a cover story that would keep the secrets safe.

'I, uh, have a bet?' He said cautiously.

'With who? About what?' James fired impatiently.

'With a girl,' Sirius shrugged, he had never been good with names so hopefully James would buy it, 'and she said that she would, uh, well, give me the time of my life if I didn't prank anyone for a week.'

He stumbled to a halt, and looked up at James' face, and saw that he was now grinning.

'Trust you Padfoot.' He laughed, slapping him playfully on the head, 'You only had to say, instead of getting us all worked up thinking that you were talking to that newbie girl.'

Sirius laughed with his friend, covering up the never ending pit of guilt that had emerged, he had basically never lied about anything to James and certainly nothing this big.

It had better be worth it.

***

Throughout the day, James was constantly coming up with new prank ideas, but just as he was about to talk about them he would stop, then treat Sirius with a knowing sympathetic glance, before talking about something else. It was really annoying.

Damn that newbie.

By the end of the day, Sirius estimated that James had slipped up at least...a million times.

And it was really annoying him.

So, as soon as he had finished his food Sirius left, leaving James to give him that really irritating look, but escaping the other hundreds of times he would have received it if he had stayed.

He headed to the Room of Requirement to cool off, and escape the hordes of annoying, giggling girls who followed him everywhere.

He let out a long breath that he didn't know he had been holding, but he froze again as he heard a familiar voice drawl.

'Having a hard time keeping to the deal?' Sirius span round to see Blue lounging on the sofa that was in front of the fireplace, smirking at him.

'What are you doing here?' He said bluntly.

'I live here,' she said simply, indicating several doors that led off from the main room, 'Professor Dumbledore said that it was a bad idea for me to sleep in the dorms, because, well...you know...' she trailed off then came to herself and noticed Sirius smirking at her, making her realise what she just did.

'Hey!' she said, 'Not fair!'

'I didn't press you,' he said, still smirking, 'you just can't help opening up to people.'

'Shut up.' She growled and turned back to the fireplace, a frown etched on her face.

He sat down in a comfy armchair, next to the sofa and stared into the fire as well.

'What are you doing here?' they both asked at the same time, and a small smile appeared on both of their faces as they remembered the night-time argument at the lake.

'I live here.' Blue said, 'now you.'

'Civilised now are we?' He said, still smirking, 'I'm here because I can't stand James giving me this knowing look every time he starts to plot a prank.'

'Knowing look?' Blue said cautiously, 'You haven't told him have you?'

'No!' He said quickly, 'He thinks I'm not pranking anyone because a girl has done a deal with me that if I do no pranks she'll give me, and I quote, 'the time of my life'.'

Blue burst out laughing, and Sirius was captured by the previously unheard of sound, and was taken by a sudden urge to make her laugh again, but he regained his composure and laughed along with her.

'So,' he said once they had both stopped, 'going to tell me any more tonight.'

'Nope,' she said it a sing song voice, 'you're going to have to wait another 6 days.'

Before he could say anything else she waltzed away from the sofa and headed towards one of the doors.

'Where are you going?' he called after her.

'For a bath,' she called back, 'You can go now.'

He knew that that wasn't an invitation, but an order so he stood up and walked quietly out of the room, listening to the curious sound of her humming as she ran the bath.

She was so, well, _cheerful_, he thought as he walked down the corridors, she was never like this outside, and he was going to do all that he could to get her to open up.

It was weird, he was actually thinking through sorting out a strange girl's problems, like he was some sort of counsellor or something.

Maybe he should open a clinic.

Sirius Blacks Clinic for Distressed Girls.

Distressed Hot Girls.

Wait.

Did he just think that? Blue? Hot? What on Earth was wrong with him?

She wasn't exactly ugly, in fact, when she smiled, she was, well...

Beautiful.

He suddenly jumped at that thought, he must be feeling ill, he must have a racing temperature, he did not just say that he thought that Blue was beautiful.

Well, he didn't say it.

***

The next day Sirius distanced himself from James so he didn't have to bear those really annoying looks that were constantly being sent his way, so he spent most of his day glowering out of the window, glaring at Blue and being an outrageous flirt.

The tension between the Marauders didn't go unnoticed by everyone; a certain redhead was getting very confused about the whole thing, and even more that James had been too busy sending Sirius weird, pervy looks to ask her out.

Not that she was complaining.

Not at all.

But even through all that, Lily managed to notice that the new girl was acting differently. Normally she acted with cold indifference, but even though she still did there was a smug air about her.

Very suspicious.

But Lily knocked those thoughts aside and set down to do some studying, after all, it wasn't her business; they'd sort it out eventually.

But it wasn't any of her business.

Not at all.

***

Sirius was on his third day and he was finally getting used to the concept of a prank free life. His hand was no longer twitching towards his wand whenever a Slytherin walked by and he had finally stopped James from giving him the 'knowing look' after much discussion and a pillow fight.

Okay, after a pillow fight.

But James had agreed to stop the weird looks after Sirius pointed out that they could make people doubt his sexuality, and make all chances of getting his 'Lily-Flower' disappear.

That worked very well.

So he had decided that, even though he wasn't allowed to prank anyone, Blue hadn't restricted his privileges with the girls.

He stood up and sauntered over to a table in the charms classroom, as Flitwick dithered over someone on the other side who had successfully blown up their desk, and then struck up a conversation with a fangirl of his.

He was just about to ask her out when suddenly he couldn't make a sound, his mouth wouldn't open and his tongue wouldn't move.

'What is it Siri?' the girl cooed, using that really annoying nickname that all of her kind had come up with.

'Nothing,' He reassured her, and was just about to try and ask her out again when his mouth wouldn't cooperate again, and then he saw Blue smirking at him from the back of the room, her wand drawn and pointing at him from under the table, so Flitwick wouldn't see.

'I've got to go.' He said, and left the girl sitting at her desk, pouting at him as he went to Blue's table.

'What the hell?' He said angrily, 'Why did you just humiliate me?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said coolly, angering him more.

'Oh I think you do!' he hissed, leaning in, in case James overheard him and thought that she was the fictional girl who was giving him his treat at the end of the week, 'first you make me stop pranking, and now you make me look like I got all tongue tied about her!'

'Do you know her name?' She asked calmly.

'Well, I–uh...no. But that's not the point!'

'I think it is,' she said in that annoying, emotionless voice, 'think about what I said earlier, about acting like a child, you affect those girls more than you realise.'

Sirius was about to retort, but Flitwick had sorted out the problem with the exploded desk and was asking for everyone to settle down, so, before anyone could notice who he was talking to he quickly returned to his seat, missing the look Remus was giving him, as he looked between the two people with a very thoughtful look on his face.

Maybe he had been right in the hall.

***

The next day Sirius found that Blue had somehow managed to place a spell on him that stopped him asking any girl out for a quick snog, at first he had thought that he couldn't do it when she was in the room, so tried to ask someone as soon as she left him alone, but he couldn't.

So now she had managed to completely change his way of life, now he was no longer a prankster, because of his cursed curiosity, and he was no longer a womanizer, thanks to her pretty good spell work, he was this new person.

And he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Not at all.

He didn't like finding out that he was actually good at class, and that the teachers liked him when he actually did something, and that he could be his own person without pranking people.

Alright, it was actually quite good.

But that didn't mean that he was grateful to Blue for making him realise this.

Not at all.

***

It was the fifth day, and Sirius was getting in to the swing of things, pranking hadn't even crossed his mind.

He only had to last another two days, it was going to be easy, but he wasn't letting Blue continue being a cold hearted bitch, he was going to do anything he could to get her to open up to the world. So he was spending his time thinking of possible ways to get her to do that seemingly impossible thing when Remus sat down next to him in Transfiguration.

'Penny for your thoughts'

'What?'

'Don't worry,' Remus sighed, 'I just want to ask a question.'

'Fire away my friend'

'What sort of deal have you made with Blue?'

Sirius froze, then managed to say, 'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Yeah right,' Remus snorted, 'and I'm not a werewolf.'

'They found a cure?!' Sirius joked, 'I'm so happy for you!'

Remus however, didn't smile, 'Padfoot, cut the crap, tell me exactly what is going on.'

'Nothing I can tell you,' Sirius said curtly, 'just leave it alone, ok?'

'No! One moment you're all for pranking her, and then you go after me, never find me, but don't come back to the common room, and the next day you're dead against pranking her, and I didn't miss your cosy talk in Charms the other day.'

'As I said,' Sirius said, sounding guilty that he couldn't tell Remus anything, 'it's nothing I can tell you.'

Remus noticed that Sirius wasn't looking at him, he was looking just past him, with a slightly worried, but reassuring look on his face, Remus turned, following his gaze, to see a very pale Blue, glaring at Sirius with an angry, yet scared look on her face.

Sirius turned back to Remus, who had looked away from Blue, a very confused look on his face, 'Listen mate, I want to tell you, I really do, but I can't and I won't until I'm allowed, ok?'

'Yeah,' Remus said, understanding now, the look on Blue's face was exactly like the one he wore when people got to close to letting his 'furry little problem' slip out. She had a secret, and Padfoot knew some of it, and that was fine.

But a bit annoying.

But he would let it rest.

It was the best thing to do.

***

Sirius let out a long breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding in when Remus' face was set to his normal look, he was letting it go, all thanks to the look that Blue had on her face, the 'aaah, noooo my secret!!' look, that he knew all too well from when him and the other two Marauders told Remus they knew the real reason behind his monthly excursions.

He felt Blue's gaze on him for the rest of the lesson, and then as he made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch, he was pulled into an empty classroom.

'Does he know, did you tell him?' Blue's voice was frantic, 'Does he?'

'No,' Sirius said calmly, 'and even if he did, you wouldn't have to worry, he knows about keeping secrets, he's the safest secret keeper in the school.'

'Fine whatever,' she said, her calm composure settling over her face again, and she marched out of the room, leaving him staring after her with an annoyed look on his face, as she turned her perfectly likeable personality off and the bitchy one back on.

He really needed to sort out his plan.

***

It was the sixth day, and Sirius was starting to get anxious, he only had another day, then he would find out everything, but what if he couldn't last? Would she give him another chance or would she keep her secret and take it to the grave?

He shook his head, he was being ridiculous.

James had realised that Sirius only had one more day to last, and, much to Sirius' annoyance and Remus' exasperation at James stupidity, the pervy looks had returned.

***

Lily was getting seriously creeped out, what was it with Potter and the looks that he was giving Black?

Was Potter gay?

Not that she cared.

She would finally get rid of his constant pestering.

Like she had always wanted.

She didn't care that he would never bug her again.

_If_ he was gay.

Not that she cared.

She cleared her head of all those thoughts, and looked around the emptying common room, and saw the boy that was confusing her so much staring into the fire, his face thoughtful.

She took her chance, and went and sat down next to him, startling him out of his reverie.

'Are you gay?' She said, getting straight to the point.

'What – NO!' James said incredulously, 'what the hell?'

'Oh' Lily stammered, blushing furiously, 'well, it's just that, well, you've been, ummm, giving Black these really weird looks, and I thought that maybe you were...'

'No!' James said hastily, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks, 'I am no way gay!'

'Oh, right, I'll be off then...' Lily quickly ran up to her dorm, before flopping on her bed, cheeks flaming, as she cursed her stupid big mouth.

Little did she know that at that moment James was sitting downstairs a big, stupid grin on his face as he ran over their first decent conversation over and over again in his head, not even registering that they only had it because she doubted his sexuality.

***

The final day had approached, and Sirius had finally overcome the impossible, if he had lasted this long, he could last for those final hours that lay ahead of him, so naturally he was walking round with a big fat grin on his face.

Blue, he noticed, didn't show any emotion at all, but he could sense an air of panic around her, and she was constantly twisting her hands, and her eyes often darted to him, before returning to the former, cold, hard, stare at the teacher.

He knew she was nervous, and if he hadn't been so hyped up over the fact that he had finally completed the week then he _might_ have felt a _tiny_ bit guilty about taking away the layers that she had so carefully set up and making her tell him the secret she had spent her whole life trying to protect from the world.

But he didn't.

He was to happy to notice that James had stopped the pervy looks, after grinning like an idiot for about 10 minutes he had finally twigged that Lily doubted his sexuality, so vowed to stop the looks so he could improve his chances of getting the red-head.

Peter hadn't actually noticed that anything was different that week, he had talked about pranks to James, and Remus had helped him with homework, and he had joked with Sirius, but he hadn't made any connection until he talked to James.

'Why is Padfoot in such a good mood today?' He asked, and James laughed.

'You didn't know? Padfoot's got some sort of deal with a girl, he didn't prank all this week so she's going to give him the 'time of his life' tonight,' He sighed, 'I wish Lily was like that.' He said finally, before walking away from a hurt Peter, James had known about it, and Remus probably did as well, and what hurt even more than that was the fact that no-one had even thought of telling him. It was always like this, he was always the last to know, and none of them had ever realised that, never once stopping to apologise, it was the Marauders rule to always tell each other everything, and he felt like he was the only one who had ever kept to that rule.

He might have been in the coolest group in school, but he coming to the realisation that even though it was the coolest group, he would ditch it without a second thought if it meant he could go somewhere he would be appreciated and his 'friends' would tell him everything.

***

He had done it, he had lasted a whole week! Sirius was lounging in the common room, waiting for James to turn his attention to something else so he wouldn't say something stupid or mortifying as he tried to leave unnoticed.

It seemed that luck was on his side, because before long, Lily had caught James' eye and he was desperately trying to get her to talk to him, so Sirius took this chance, and darted out of the common room, going as fast as he could to the Room of Requirement.

***

She was staring into the fire when he arrived, trying to catch his breath.

'You ran all the way here?' She asked, looking up at him incredulously, and he quickly regained his composure.

'No,' he lied, 'had a close call with Filch.'

She sighed, and with a weak attempt at a smile said, 'congratulations on finishing the week,' before turning back to the fire

'Thanks.' He cautiously walked up to the sofa that she was sitting on and sat down on an armchair next to it.

She took a deep breath, and looked up at him.

'Okay, what do want to know?'

'Start from the beginning.'

**Everything will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned m'dears!**


End file.
